


Türchen 15 - Frisch verliebt

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach mehreren Jahren Beziehung verliebt sich Matze neu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 15 - Frisch verliebt

**Author's Note:**

> Für Litsch. Dramatisches Wiedersehen... Mh. Geht in die Richtung. Ein eigenartiges Wiedersehen, würde ich mal sagen :D Und hey, für das, was einer der beiden so getan hat, war ich echt nett!

**Wortzahl:** 1507  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze

 

Warten ist beschissen.

Matze dachte ja, dass er inzwischen zu alt ist für vorweihnachtliche Aufregung. Zu alt für die Ungeduld, zu alt, um auf die Bescherung hin zu fiebern. War ja sogar schon so – er konnte Weihnachten relativ entspannt entgegen sehen und der größte Aufregungsfaktor war die Frage „Schaffe ich es, alle Geschenke zu kaufen?“.  
Aber dann ging er nach Hamburg und seit Weihnachten beziehungsweise die Winterpause ein Wiedersehen mit Paul bedeutet, ist er in der Vorweihnachtszeit extrem aufgeregt und will, dass die Zeit schneller vergeht.

Er hat es nicht mehr zuhause ausgehalten, ihm ist die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Also hat er sich auf den Weg in den nächsten Supermarkt gemacht. Eigentlich hat er ja schon längst alles eingekauft, aber er kennt sich und er weiß, dass er gerne mal etwas vergisst. Vielleicht hat er einen Geistesblitz – vielleicht läuft er an der Wursttheke vorbei und ihm fällt ein, dass er ganz dringend Salami braucht.

Paul ist auf dem Weg zu ihm, sie trennen nur noch eine Stunde, höchstens. Matze hofft, dass sie das so hinbekommen, dass er zuhause ist, bis Paul dort ankommt – er hat zwar einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, aber er wäre schon gerne da, um ihn zu empfangen.

Ganz tapfer und standhaft läuft er zum wiederholten Mal am Süßigkeitenregal vorbei, auch diesmal nimmt er dort nichts mit. Dabei wäre ihm jetzt echt nach einer Tafel Schokolade oder einer Packung Lebkuchen oder... Er bleibt stark und lässt alles liegen. Als nächstes muss er wohl in die Obst- und Gemüseabteilung.  
Matze hofft, dass niemand sein Verhalten auffällig findet und die Polizei ruft. Irgendwie muss er sich beschäftigen und während er hier herumläuft, driftet er gedanklich ab, also achtet er nicht so genau darauf, wo er hinläuft.

Tatsächlich folgt auf die Süßkramabteilung die Gemüseabteilung. Wenn er nun das Bedürfnis bekommt, etwas zu kaufen, ist es wenigstens etwas Gesundes.  
Etwas Gesundes findet er nicht. Stattdessen etwas Schönes.

Bei den Birnen steht ein Mann. Soweit nichts ungewöhnliches, sie sind nicht alleine hier, es sind auch noch andere Leute in der Obst- und Gemüseabteilung. Aber dieser Mann... Er sieht gut aus. Matze kann nicht einmal sagen, was genau es ist – allzu viel sieht man nicht von ihm. Der fremde Mann hat sich den Schal über den Mund gezogen, die Mütze sitzt ebenfalls recht tief. Doch das, was man sieht, reicht schon aus, um eine Vorstellung davon zu bekommen, wie gutaussehend der Mann ist.

Dabei legt er es nicht einmal darauf an. Also, im Moment nicht. Dass er sich um sein Aussehen kümmert, sieht man, das erkennt man schon an seiner Kleidung. Doch gerade... Er mustert ganz gedankenverloren die Birnen, nimmt hin und wieder eine in die Hand und dreht sie hin und her. Sieht echt niedlich aus, seine Inspektion. Und er ist wohl auch erfolgreich damit – in der Tüte, die er neben sich liegen hat, befinden sich schon ein paar Birnen.

Verdammt, eigentlich sollte er das nicht. Eigentlich sollte er nicht im Supermarkt stehen und einen fremden Mann begaffen. Vor allem nicht, während sein Freund auf dem Weg zu ihm ist. Sein fester Freund, verdammt. Den er ja auch gutaussehend findet.  
Ändert allerdings nichts daran, dass der Fremde etwas an sich hat, das ihn den Blick nicht abwenden lässt. Auch wenn das schlechte Gewissen immer größer wird – Paul wird nie erfahren, dass er ihn im Geiste betrogen hat.

Betrügen, ist es denn das schon? Matze sagt nein, sein Gefühl ja. Aber er denkt nicht darüber nach, wie dieser Mann nackt aussieht, wie er schmeckt, wie er klingt. Er denkt nicht darüber nach, wie es wäre, Sex mit diesem Mann zu haben und erst recht nicht, wie es wäre, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu haben. Für beides hat er Paul und das ist völlig okay.  
Trotzdem findet er, dass die Person, die diesen Mann als Partner bekommen hat, sich echt glücklich schätzen kann.

Die Person, die ihn als Partner bekommen hat... Ist er hetero? Wahrscheinlich. Matze findet jedoch den Gedanken angenehmer, dass auch er auf Männer steht. Es fühlt sich immer beschissen an, gegen eine Frau zu verlieren – das kennt er so gut, das ist jedes Mal ein beschissenes Gefühl. Ein Kampf, bei dem er von Anfang an keine Chance hatte, weil er einfach nicht richtig gerüstet ist... Da ist es ihm lieber, wenn ihm ein anderer Mann vorgezogen wird.  
Auch wenn er sich darüber eigentlich keine Gedanken zu machen braucht. Selbst, wenn der Mann Single wäre, könnte ihm das egal sein. Er selbst ist es nicht und das ist gut so.  
Wäre aber schade. Eine Verschwendung. Ganz objektiv gesehen.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigt sich etwas, als ihm einfällt, dass er diesen Mann nicht kennt. Ja, er sieht gut aus, aber was steckt dahinter? Vielleicht hat er einen scheiß Charakter. Tja, Matze hat einen Freund, der gut aussieht und einen tollen Charakter hat.  
Dieser Gedanke hilft ihm zu realisieren, was das hier ist: Eine simple Schwärmerei. Er hat schon länger keinen Mann mehr gesehen, der ihn optisch so sehr angesprochen hat, das hat ihn gerade etwas umgehauen.

Ein bisschen Neugierde. Ein bisschen Kribbeln. Solange er bei Paul mehr Kribbeln und vor allem mehr als Kribbeln hat, ist alles gut. 

Der Mann bekommt von Matzes innerlichen Achterbahnfahrt nichts mit. Inzwischen ist er ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen, er steht nun bei den Äpfeln und inspiziert sie ebenso gründlich wie zuvor die Birnen.  
Jetzt, wo sein innerer Konflikt gelöst ist, kann er ihn weiter beobachten, findet Matze. Irgendwie muss er sich ja beschäftigen, bis es an der Zeit ist, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Und da er nichts einkaufen will... Er könnte ja den Fremden ansprechen und ihn fragen, nach welchem System oder nach welchen Kriterien er sein Obst auswählt. Scheint ja ziemlich durchdacht und anspruchsvoll zu sein.

Für einen Moment richtet sich der Mann auf, er streicht sich entnervt über die Stirn, dann zieht er seine Mütze herunter, sein Schal rutscht dadurch ebenfalls etwas nach unten.  
Und Matze stockt der Atem.

Das ist Paul. Der Mann, den er die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat, ist Paul. Er fand Paul hübsch, er hat sich den Kopf über Paul zerbrochen – hat sich gefragt, ob Paul wohl schwul und/oder vergeben ist.

Am liebsten würde er jetzt laut loslachen. Das ist so surreal, so komisch – verdammt, wie konnte er das nicht sehen? Gut, Pauls schwarze Jacke ist nicht besonders auffällig, er denkt nicht unbedingt an seinen Freund, wenn er eine solche Jacke sieht, aber... Er war wirklich komplett ahnungslos. Nur dieses Gefühl, dass dieser Mann ein guter Fang sein könnte.  
Ja, ist er, das kann er jetzt sagen. Der Mann, der ihn als Partner bekommen hat, kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen und tut das auch.  
Vor allem im Moment.

Obwohl ihm nach Lachen zumute ist, bleibt er still. Noch hat Paul ihn nicht bemerkt und das möchte er ausnutzen. Matze bleibt also an seinem Platz stehen und hängt seinen Gedanken nach.  
Es ist schon unglaublich. Selbst nach all der Zeit, die er Paul als seinen Freund bezeichnen darf, würde er sich immer noch in ihn verlieben, wenn er ihm frisch begegnen würde. Paul hat immer noch diese Ausstrahlung, immer noch diese Anziehungskraft.  
Normalerweise springt er nicht so sehr auf 'fremde' Männer an. Natürlich läuft er nicht blind durch die Welt, er registriert schon immer ziemlich wohlwollend, wenn er einem schönen Mann begegnet. Aber um ihn richtig vom Hocker zu hauen, braucht es Paul.

Rückblickend, mit der Erkenntnis, dass das da drüben bei den Äpfeln Paul ist, erinnert ihn die Situation von gerade eben daran, wie er sich zum ersten Mal in Paul verliebt hat. Damals hat er sich gedacht, er hat eh keine Chance bei ihm. Er hat ihn echt toll gefunden, aber Paul hatte nun mal Freundin und Familie und sowieso kein Interesse an ihm. Zumindest dachte er das. Als er dann bemerkt hat, dass das Interesse nicht einseitig ist und sie die richtigen Konsequenzen daraus gezogen haben, geriet dieses Gefühl in Vergessenheit.  
Nun ist die Erinnerung zurück. Es so krass, dieses Gefühl noch in den Knochen stecken zu haben – und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass er eben doch eine Chance hatte und dass dieser hübsche Mann sein Freund ist.

Paul ist inzwischen fertig mit seiner Obstauswahl. Er steckt den letzten Apfel in die Plastiktüte, dann hängt er sie sich ans Handgelenk. Der Weg zur Kasse muss noch warten, erst zieht er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitet sich aus seinem Gesicht aus, während er etwas eintippt.

Matze bleibt stehen, als Paul Richtung Ausgang läuft. Auch er holt nun sein Handy hervor – wie er es sich gedacht und natürlich auch erhofft hat, hat er eine Nachricht von Paul.

'Bin gleich bei dir ♥'

'Warst du eben schon', denkt sich Matze. Er verzichtet jedoch darauf, seinem Freund das mitzuteilen. Stattdessen macht er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto, vorbei an der Kasse, an der sein nichtsahnender Freund ansteht.

Dieses Treffen heute, diese echt schöne Erkenntnis, dass er sich auch heute noch in Paul verlieben würde, bleibt vorerst sein kleines Geheimnis.


End file.
